Best Birthday
by Kenny-Chan 674
Summary: Will Hiei get his birthday wish? Don't own YYH


Hiei woke up...it was his birthday and he knew it. and he knew the others knew. Fat mouth Botan couldn't keep her trap shut. He sighed. But he knew he loved the ferry girl more than anything. He sighed and jumped down from his tree and stretched prepared for an average day. He knew no one care about his birthday especially her.

He sighed and started an early morning walk to the kitsunes house.

- Meanwhile -

Kurama pulled the cake out of the oven and set it on a cooling rack. Yukina mixed together the black frosting and everyone else watched. They all had their gifts for the koorime. Botan was the only one to think to get Hiei a new sword. His old katana was ruined and beat up. He really needed a new one. so botan went to the liberty and got him one.

"I can't wait until he shows up." yukina said standing up to put the frosting on the cake.

"I know.' Kurama said.

- Meanwhile -

Hiei stepped along quickly he was a little behind today him and the fox always had a meeting every morning to discuss training status. Hiei finally reached the house and jumped up and knocked on the window.

Yukina had just set the cake on the table finished when they heard the knock. kurama smiled and yelled. "COME ON IN HIEI!"

Hiei slid in smelling something delicious he followed his nose to the kitchen and stepped out. "Happy Birthday!" Everyone cheered.

Hiei jumped in shock for a sec before getting a small smile on his face. "Thank you." Hiei said sitting down.

Kurama cut pieces of the cake and passed it around.

Botan watched Hiei she loved Hiei and she was planning to tell him today...once she managed to get some alone time with him.

"okay now for presents!" Yukina cheered setting her plate aside with everyone else.

Hiei flushed. "You guys didn't have to..." he mumbled.

"It ain't a big deal." Yuske waved his hand and went to get Hiei his gift. It was a new armor outfit. Like his old one same shape and design but made of higher quality material to give more protection.

"Thanks." Hiei said folding the outfit and setting it aside.

Kuwabara went next tossing Hiei something. It was a book. The title made Hiei smirk. **1000 ways to get back at your enemies OR friends without killing them. **Written in the Makai too. this should be fun.

Kurama handed Hiei a gift. It was a pendant of a dragon blowing fire of its mouth. Pretty typical but none the less Hiei liked it.

Now Yukina she timidly handed a glove to Hiei it was long and black and meant for the right hand. "This is just like your bandages. This stops the dragon from escaping. i figured this was lot better then bandages. And a lot faster to remove...." Yukina said timidly. Hiei left the room they heard shredding noises he came back with the glove on his hand. There were holes for all the fingers. Hiei turned his arm examining the glove. "Thank you Yukina this will be very usefull to me my sister." Hiei said giving her a hug. "Those bandages are annoying."

Now Botan was last. She gulped and stepped forward and handed him a long thin package. Hiei noticed her nervousness and glanced up. He took the gift and ripped off the paper and lifted up the lid. His eyes turned wide. He reached in and took the sword and lifted it up. Light weight...sturdy. He mused turning it round in his hands. The handle had a carved pattern of a dragon imprinted into it. Flames licked around the dragons body. The blade was long and thin perfect length like his old Katana. He looked at the sheath just as plain as the other but he switched them around sheathing his new sword. "thank you Botan." He said for the first time using her name.

her eyes widened as she nodded.

The party went on after that with a lot of drinking.

Botan left to go get some air after about 10 minutes Hiei came out and went over to her. She glanced over and smiled.

He nodded and looked at her.

"Hiei i have something to tell you..." she said.

"You love me." It wasn't a question.

"How'd you know?" She blinked.

He tapped his forehead by the Jagan. She sighed.

"I love you to," Hiei said.

She looked over at him and kissed him. He didn't reject but instead opted for accept. The kiss deepened. No doubt this was the best birthday that hiei had ever celebrated.


End file.
